In stage direction for supporting presenters to perform productions such as plays and dances, stage lighting systems are used. Such stage lighting systems are roughly classified, according to their installing locations, into a lighting system that applies light from above a stage, a lighting system that applies light from the floor surface of the stage, a lighting system that applies light from the side of the stage, and a lighting system that applies light from audience seating. The lighting system that applies light from above the stage (hereinafter referred to as an “above-stage lighting system”) elevates the lighting element which is connected to a reel wire and suspended from a suspension baton. The suspension baton is a device having a receptacle box in which a power receptacle for tool connection is incorporated. The lighting element elevates by reeling a reel wire on the reel and unreeling it from the reel by use of an electric motor.
As disclosed in PTL 1, there is a lighting system which controls elevation of a lighting element and controls light to produce stage direction. The lighting system includes a lighting elevating apparatus which elevates the lighting element by reeling up a reel wire connecting the lighting element on a reel and unreeling it from the reel. Three-dimensional performance is achieved by chronologically changing the length of the reel wire connecting the lighting elevating apparatus with the lighting element and the light to be emitted from the lighting element.